Akibat dari Segelas Sake
by Eka Kuchiki
Summary: Segelas sake memang bisa memabukkan orang. Membuat seseorang menjadi lupa segalanya. Namun, adakah hal positif yang tersimpan dari minuman itu? Warning! Shounen-ai almost yaoi! Don't like, don't read.


Saya sudah melanggar janji saya sendiri kalau saya akan menulis tidak lebih dari ciuman selain bibir untuk pair yaoi. Untuk pertama kalinya, saya mencoba menulis shounen-ai tapi almost yaoi!

Fic ini untuk /coret_FBI_ _needs more BL_coret/ para pencinta ByakuRen. Setting yang saya pakai yakni di Seireitei, divisi 1, dan divisi 6.

Saya tidak mau menerima flame tentang pair yang saya gunakan, atau pun unsur shounen-ai di dalam cerita ini. Singkatnya, Don't like, don't read.

Warning : Jangan baca fic ini jika anda belum cukup umur (?). Almost yaoi, OOC, dan gaje.

Rating : T+ (ada gitu rate T+?), abis saya bingung mau dimasukin ke rating yang mana…

Disclaimer : Bleach are yours, Tite Kubo.

Pair : Kuchiki Byakuya X Abarai Renji

* * *

**#**

**#**

Segelas sake memang bisa memabukkan orang. Membuat seseorang menjadi lupa segalanya.

Namun, adakah hal positif yang tersimpan dari minuman itu?

* * *

**#**

**AKIBAT DARI SEGELAS ****SAKE**

**(****Awal kebahagiaan dari sebuah kekacauan)**

**By : Eka Kuchiki**

**#**

**

* * *

**

**#**

**#**

Seorang kapten berambut hitam panjang bershunpo menuju ke Divisi Satu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya hingga tak terlihat oleh mata. Sedangkan seseorang berambut merah mengikutinya dari belakang. Mereka terlihat diburu oleh waktu.

Mereka harus bergegas datang, sebab akan diadakan pertemuan bulanan antar divisi. Mereka tidak boleh terlambat semenit pun.

Sesampainya disana, mereka bertemu dua orang berambut putih–yang baru sampai juga di Divisi Satu. Wakil kapten berambut merah itu membungkuk hormat kepada dua taichou dihadapannya.

"Baru sampai, Kuchiki-taichou?" tanya seseorang berambut putih panjang.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Byakuya dingin. Ukitake memilih diam.

Sedangkan Hitsugaya memilih masuk ke ruangan Divisi Satu –ia malas ikut berdebat dengan kedua kapten itu. Byakuya dan Ukitake mengikuti Hitsugaya memasuki ruangan Divisi Satu. Renji mengikuti Byakuya dari belakang.

* * *

**#**

Dua jam setelah merapatkan keadaan di Seireitei,keadaan di tiap Divisi, serta tetek bengek lainnya, para taichou serta fukutaichou mengadakan pesta sake.

Pesta sake?

Ini semua karena ide Kyouraku Shunsui–taichou divisi delapan. Memang, hari ini adalah hari spesial karena sake olahan terbaik–yang sulit dicari– sudah ada di Seireitei. Selain Kyouraku, Matsumoto dan Hisagi adalah orang yang berbahagia karena event ini.

Mulai terjadi keanehan di divisi satu setelah hampir semua taichou dan fukutaichou mencicipi sake olahan terbaik itu–sebagian dari mereka harus dipaksa mencicipi.

Soi Fon mulai bernyanyi sambil menggoyangkan tangannya. Unohana Retsu tersenyum lebar terus-menerus–mirip sekali dengan senyuman Ichimaru Gin. Komamura Sajin –entah mengapa– melolong terus. Hitsugaya Toushirou–yang dipaksa minum seteguk– mukanya merah dan tertawa tidak jelas. Zaraki Kenpachi cegukan terus-menerus. Dan Kurotsuchi Mayuri bertambah parah penyakit gilanya.

Di wajah Abarai Renji timbul seburat merah di bawah matanya–padahal dia baru minum segelas. Kira Izuru kejang-kejang setelah minum beberapa gelas. Kotetsu Isane–secara tidak sadar– memeluk tiang. Hinamori Momo terus tertawa–setelah meminum dua gelas– dan memeluk Hitsugaya.

Hanya Kyouraku Shunshui, Iba Tetsuzaemon, Matsumoto Rangiku, dan Hisagi Shuhei yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah meminum sake.

Sisanya, tidak bisa dipaksa untuk meminum sake. Komandan tertinggi, Soutaichou, tidak menyukai sake–lagipula tidak ada yang berani memaksanya. Ise Nanao juga sangat membenci sake, bahkan dia terus-menerus bolak-balik ke toilet karena tidak tahan mencium bau sake. Kuchiki Byakuya menolak dengan memberikan death glare terampuhnya. Kusajishi Yachiru tidak bisa minum sake karena masih dibawah umur. Ukitake Juushirou menolak karena takut penyakitnya kambuh.

Tiba-tiba, suatu insiden terjadi.

Byakuya menaruh gelas berisi teh hijau dimeja dan pergi ke toilet. Secara tidak sengaja, Matsumoto–yang berdiri paling dekat dengan meja– memiringkan botol sakenya.

Dan…

Tertuanglah hampir sebagian kecil isi botol itu kedalam gelas teh Byakuya.

Dan parahnya, insiden tersebut tidak ada yang mengetahuinya!

* * *

**#**

Semua masih baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya….

BRUK!

Byakuya pingsan. Gelas tehnya jatuh menggelinding di lantai. Teh hijau mengalir pelan membasahi lantai.

Semua taichou dan fukutaichou kaget. Mereka mengerumuni Byakuya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Soutaichou.

"Kuchiki-taichou pingsan!" seru Ukitake.

"Padahal Kuchiki-taichou hanya minum teh hijau." Kata Kyouraku–yang tadi melihat Byakuya minum the hijau.

Tadinya Soutaichou menugaskan Unohana untuk memeriksa Byakuya, tapi dibatalkan karena Unohana sendiri mabuk–masih tersenyum lebar. Begitu juga dengan taichou dan fukutaichou yang lain.

Akhirnya Abarai Renji–sebagai fukutaichou yang setia– turun tangan memapah taichounya dan pamit pulang ke divisinya.

* * *

**#**

Renji membawa Byakuya pulang dengan menggendongnya. Mata Byakuya masih tertutup rapat. Renji menatap mata abu-abu yang tertutup rapat itu dengan sendu. Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan taichounya.

_Kenapa taichou bisa pingsan?_ Pikirnya. _Apakah taichou mabuk teh hijau?_

Renji menggelengkan kepalanya–menepis pikiran ngaconya.

_Tidak mungkin! _Batinnya. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di dalam teh hijau itu._

Fukutaichou berambut merah itu membawa taichounya ke divisi enam. Ia memasuki ruang divisi 6 dengan langkah pelan. Kemudian ia masuk ke ruang pribadi Byakuya, dan meletakkan taichounya di atas futon sakura–lalu perlahan menyelimuti tubuh Byakuya.

Renji melangkahkan kakinya pelan dan meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

**#**

Renji membaringkan tubuhnya sebentar diatas futon putih polos. Ia melepas baju shinigaminya dan menggantinya dengan kimono putih berhias sakura ungu. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing karena minum sake.

Tiba-tiba, Renji mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat. Ia merasakan langkah kaki itu tidak asing baginya. Langkah kaki itu terdengar berirama.

_Seperti suara langkah kaki taichou__._ Batin Renji. _Tapi…. Taichou kan–_

Suara langkah kaki semakin keras, Renji semakin merasa hawa ketakutan mulai menyergapnya.

Semakin dekat…..

Terdengar suara pintu kamar Renji digeser. Renji syok ketika melihat sosok yang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ku…Kuchiki-taichou?" tanya Renji gugup.

Untuk apa Kuchiki Byakuya masuk ke kamar Abarai Renji? Hanya Kuchiki Byakuya dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Byakuya menatap fukutaichounya dengan pandangan aneh sembari tersenyum. Renji bersumpah bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, ia melihat Byakuya tersenyum.

Meskipun kepala Renji masih pusing, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya tidak berhalusinasi.

Apa ini karena efek teh hijau?

Mungkin itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Renji sekarang.

Tetapi senyuman itu terasa ganjil baginya saat Byakuya berjalan mendekatinya. Mata Byakuya setengah terbuka, namun ekspresi wajahnya kini datar–seperti biasanya.

Byakuya melepas haorinya. Otak Renji mulai dipenuhi negative thinking.

"Renji…" Byakuya mendekati Renji yang mengambil jarak kepadanya.

"H…Hai, Taichou?" tanya Renji gugup. Byakuya tidak menjawab. Ia duduk dihadapan Renji. Jarak mereka hanya dipisahkan beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Mendekatlah…." Suara Byakuya terdengar sedikit mendesah ditelinga Renji.

Kaki Renji mulai gemetar tanpa kemauannya. Wajahnya kini semerah rambutnya. Tangan putih kurus Byakuya meraba kimono Renji dan mencoba melepas obi kimono itu.

"T..Taichou!" Renji menyingkirkan tangan Byakuya dengan pelan. Ia tak mau menyakiti orang yang sangat ia kagumi itu.

_Taichou! Sadarlah! _Renji ingin berteriak, namun hanya batinnya yang bisa menjerit.

Byakuya menindih tubuh Renji dan Renji tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkan Byakuya mengelus pipinya dan tersenyum lebar.

Saat itu, nafas Byakuya tercium oleh Renji. Renji menyadari hal ganjil pada taichounya.

_Nafas taichou__ seperti… bau sake?_ Jerit Renji dalam hati. _Jadi taichou… __MABUK SAKE?_

Byakuya mengigit leher pemuda dibawahnya dengan lembut. Mata coklat Renji hanya bisa terbelalak.

_Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Batinnya bingung.

Jelas, Renji tak akan membiarkan Byakuya berbuat sesuatu padanya dibawah pengaruh sake. Ia hanya ingin Byakuya melakukannya atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Aku ingin melakukan ini bersamamu, Renji…" Wajah Byakuya kini terlihat menakutkan bagi Renji. Bagaimana tidak? Seringai Byakuya mirip dengan Ichimaru Gin!

Renji semakin tak berdaya ketika Byakuya nekat melepas obi kimononya.

_Terpaksa harus aku yang memulainya! _Batinnya.

Renji merengkuh pipi mulus Byakuya, dan….

CUP!

Renji mencium bibir taichounya dengan lembut.

Satu detik….

Dua detik…

Tiga detik…

Waktu seakan berhent berjalan, mereka berdua membiarkan bibir mereka menyatu dalam satu pelukan.

Sampai akhirnya mata Renji berkaca-kaca dan air mata itu membasahi pipinya.

Mata abu-abu Byakuya mengerjap–air mata Renji masuk ke matanya. Kemudian air mata itu mengalir dipipi Byakuya.

"Renji…" suara pelan yang ingin Renji dengar kini mengalun ditelinganya. Ia melepaskan tautannya.

Byakuya menghapus air mata Renji. Renji hanya bisa terpaku dan membiarkan tangan mulus itu membelai wajahnya.

Meskipun Byakuya belum sepenuhnya sadar, namun Renji bisa melihat bahwa Byakuya mulai menyadari apa yang tadi dilakukannya.

"Aku… minta maaf." Kata Byakuya pelan. Renji membantah perkataan taichounya.

"Bu…Bukan! Ini bukan salah–"

"Jangan membantah!" Gertakan Byakuya membuat Renji menghentikan kata-katanya.

Pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu berdiri dan beranjak dari kamar Renji. Membiarkan fukutaichounya termangu melihat sikap taichounya.

* * *

**#**

Pagi hari menjelang, Renji memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Hampir semalaman ia mengalami insomnia dan baru bisa tidur dua jam kemudian. Ia bangun dengan muka kusut.

Namun kali ini, ada hal tak biasa yang dilihatnya. Renji mengucek matanya.

Merasa tidak percaya, ia mengucek matanya lagi. Tapi percuma saja ia mengucek matanya–karena yang dilihatnya itu adalah kenyataan.

Kuchiki Byakuya masuk ke kamarnya dan kini ia bisa melihat pemuda berwajah tampan itu berjalan mendekatinya.

Renji tidak mau berpikir negatif lagi, tapi apakah dia bisa tidak berpikir negatif setelah kejadian semalam?

Mungkin jawabannya tidak.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, Renji?" tanya Byakuya datar–seperti biasanya.

"Sa…Saya sulit tidur, taichou." Jawab Renji gugup.

"Begitu," Hanya kata itu yang terucap dari mulut Byakuya. Renji mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba saja, Byakuya merengkuh pipi Renji dan menautkan bibir merah muda itu ke bibir fukutaichounya. Renji tak bisa menolak–dan tak ingin menolaknya.

Mereka saling hanyut dalam satu pelukan. Di saat itulah, mereka bisa berbagi perasaan lewat ciuman itu.

Mungkin karena sake, Abarai Renji hampir mengalami hari yang terburuk sepanjang dirinya bersama dengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Namun, karena sake, ia menyadari satu hal.

Kuchiki Byakuya menyimpan rasa cinta yang tulus kepada dirinya.

* * *

**#**

**OWARI**

**#**

**

* * *

**

Eka : (kabur ke kamar mandi)

Byakuya : (stei kul) Kenapa tuh anak?

Eka : Hoek! (muntah di kamar mandi)

Renji : OMG! Si Eka muntah! Padahal dari tadi dia cuma diem sambil ngetik di laptopnya…. (ngeliat laptop Eka) T….Taichou…. (gemetar + mukanya memerah)

Byakuya : Ada apa Renji? (ngeliat laptop Eka) ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA! Pantesan tu anak nulis sambil tutup mata segala! (syok berat)

Eka : (jejeritan dikamar mandi) Gila! Gue kapok nulis yang almost yaoi!

Byakuya : (aura hitam menyebar) EKKAAA! Elo emang gila ya! (ngeliat laptop lagi, terus kabur ke kamar mandi)

Renji : Taichou mau kemana?

Eka + Byakuya : (muntah berjamaah di kamar mandi) Hoek!

Renji : (sweatdrop)….

Eka : (keluar dari kamar mandi) ARRGGHHH! Kenapa adegan Edward dan Bella ciuman bisa nyasar ke Byakuya dan Renji? TIDAAAAK! (ngejerit gila)

Renji : Makanya orang kayak elo jangan nonton Eclipse! Suka sok sih!

Eka : Apa hubungannya?

Renji : Jelas ada! Elo ngeliat cewek sama cowok ciuman aja mau muntah, gimana kalo cowok sama cowok! (grin)

Eka : Eh, jangan buka kartu gue dong! Bisa-bisa gue gak dibolehin bikin cerita shounen-ai lagi!

Byakuya : (death glare tingkat tinggi) Sialan! Dasar fujoshi stress!

Eka : Gue emang masih polos kalo ditanya soal yaoi. Makanya gue gak bakal bisa nulis dengan 'M' rate. Gue balik lagi deh, dengan shounen-ai yang ringan-ringan saja…

Byakuya : Pegang janji lo! Kalo sampe lo bikin cerita kayak gini lagi…. (nodongin Senbonzakura) pedang ini akan mencabik-cabik tubuh lo!

Renji : Dan…. (nodongin Zabimaru) gue juga gak segan-segan nyuruh Zabimaru buat nelen lo hidup-hidup!

Eka : Tega amat lo berdua! (nangis bombay)

Byakuya + Renji : Biarin! (grin)

Eka : (berhenti nangis) Gila! Elo berdua kompak banget! Oh, iya! Gue baru nyadar kalo ultah kalian sama-sama tanggal 31! Oh… so sweet….! Kayaknya beneran jodoh deh…. (tepar)

Byakuya + Renji : (sweatdrop) …..

* * *

**Eka's Note ****:** Gomen bagi para penyuka ByakuRen dan pair yaoi jika cerita ini terlalu gaje dan abal untuk dibaca. Ampuni saya dan otak fujoshi saya! Ini semua gara-gara cuma ngeliat kata 'mabok', terus abis nonton Eclipse. Jadinya terinspirasi bikin cerita kayak gini! Sungguh, ini fic tergaje yang pernah saya buat. Anda flame juga gak apa-apa, deh…. Saya terima…. *digetok readers karena plin-plan*

**Review please? **


End file.
